Live Another Day cast
This page lists all cast members in 24: Live Another Day. Starring :See also: Main cast #Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (12 episodes) #Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan (12 episodes) #Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau (12 episodes) #Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (12 episodes) #William Devane as James HellerListed in end credits in (12 episodes) #Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter (11 episodes) #Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed (9 episodes) #Michael Wincott as Adrian CrossCredit only in Voice only in (10 episodes) # with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro (10 episodes) # and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau (12 episodes) Solitary :Main article: Solitary * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Michelle Bonilla as Vanessa Diaz * Barry Livingston as Administrator * Patrick Robert Smith as Guard #1 * Douglas Tait as Guard #2 * Norman Howell as Guard #3 * Katie Eischen as Vanessa Stunt Double * Xander Berkeley as Voice of the Handler Guest starring :See also: Guest star *Multiple episodes **Ross McCall as Ron Clark (9 episodes) **Branko Tomovic as BelcheckCredited as a co-star in all episodes except (9 episodes) **Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi (8 episodes) **Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi (7 episodes) **Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi (7 episodes) **Colin Salmon as General Coburn (7 episodes) **Miranda Raison as Caroline FowldsScenes deleted from (6 episodes) **Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard (6 episodes) **Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich (5 episodes) **John Boyega as First Lieutenant Chris Tanner (4 episodes) **Sacha Dhawan as Naveed Shabazz (4 episodes) **Alex Lanipekun as James Harman (3 episodes) **Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi (3 episodes) **Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates (3 episodes) **Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw (3 episodes) **Corey Johnson as a Heller's admiral (2 episodes) **Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero (2 episodes) **David Yip as Wei (2 episodes) **and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies (8 episodes) * **Alex Ferns as Radko **Aksel Hennie as Karl Rask **Tehmina Sunny as Farah Azizan * **Amir Boutrous as Kareem **Shelley Conn as Chief Inspector Helen McCarthy * **Kevin McNally as a Russian agent Co-starring *Three or more episodes **James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh (7 episodes) **Mandeep Dhillon as Chell (7 episodes) **Charles Furness as Pete (6 episodes) **Christina Chong as Mariana (5 episodes) **Daniel Singh as Fazil (4 episodes) **Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's thug (3 episodes) **Dan Li as Cheng's technician (3 episodes) **Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo (3 episodes) **Abubakar Salim as Tom (3 episodes) *Two episodes **Jennifer Armour as Jenny **Will Austin as Arthur **David Avery as Donny **Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash **Darren Clarke as a bartender **John Cummins as Member of Parliament **Terry Diab as a Member of Parliament **Ben Dimmock as a bus driverUncredited in **Tuyen Do as Jiao Sim **Ken Drury as the Speaker of the House of Commons **Dexter Galang as a male hostage **Sam Hare as Audrey's security agent 2 **Tamer Hassan as Aron Bashir **Christopher Hatherall as Farah's neighbor **Aykut Hilmi as an MI5 agent **Nicholas Khan as a Member of Parliament **Julian Kostov as Agent Harwell **Leemore Marrett Jr. as Audrey's security agent 1 **Provence Maydew as a female hostage **Nikita Mehta as Yasmin Azizan **Julian Moore-Cook as Williams **James Puddephatt as Detective Inspector Ken **Ingo Raudkivi as a lead Russian operative **Alexis Rodney as Agent Fuller **Arkie Reece as a polygraph technician **Ronan Summers as a Secret Service agent **Max Wrottesley as Agent Dean * **Michael Bodie as Lieutenant Peter Dennon **Mark Holden as a CIA security guard **Rashid Phoenix as Agent Miller **Jonah Russell as Mark Olson/Ben Wilkins **Nigel Whitmey as Major Shepherd * **Nabil Elouahabi as Mick **Jason Wong as Agent McRoberts * **Nick Chopping as a protester **Lex Daniel as a protester **Jace Desay as a Tamil Boys member **Paul Howell as a subway commuter **Muzz Khan as a Tamil Boys member **Jay McDonald as a protester **Tim Seyfert as Harris **Chinna Wodu as Rodriguez * **David Bark-Jones as a British colonel **Simon Green as a minister **William Key as an armed man **Sean Knopp as an MI5 agent **Kola Krauze as Danilo **Niall MacGregor as Woodfeld * **Adrian Grove as a paramedic **Bella Heesom as a St. Edwards nurse **Daniel Hill as a St. Edwards surgeon **Jamie Martin as an MI5 commander **Courtney Winston as a Met officer * **Martin McDougall as the CIA lead agent **Hywel Simons as Agent Williams **Rhashan Stone as a CIA doctor * **Mark Dexter as Marlow **Fraser James as Larson **Aaron McCusker as a Department of Defense technician **Louis Tamone as a Secret Service agent * ** Greg Canestrari as Commander Cohenno ** William Ellis as Stolnavich's aide ** Gary Fannin as Lieutenant Pham ** Geoffrey Lumb as Ray ** Nicholas Maude as a CIA medic ** Ian Porter as Captain McColl ** Michael Rouse as Smith ** Richard Sherwood as Jenkins * **Simon Naylor as a British soldier **Joseph Wicks as Stolnavich's bodyguard * **Denis Lill as the ''Letitcia'' captain **Jadran Malkovich as a Russian mercenary **Alison Pargeter as Lydia **Kevin Shen as Cheng's sniper **Russell Wilcox as Andrew Uncredited and stunt performers *Multiple episodes ** Jorge Leon Martinez as a Secret Service agent (10 episodes) ** Faith Elizabeth as a CIA worker (9 episodes) ** Rimmel Daniel as a CIA worker (8 episodes) ** Camilla Harding as a CIA worker (8 episodes) ** Stephen Parker as a CIA worker (8 episodes) ** Angus Risbridger as a CIA worker (7 episodes) ** Morayo Akandé as a CIA worker (6 episodes) ** Nathanjohn Carter as a CIA worker (6 episodes) ** George H. Choat as a CIA worker (6 episodes) ** Jon Wennington as a presidential staffer (6 episodes) ** Dennis Potipako as Major Snyder (5 episodes) ** Gary Arthurs as: *** a CIA agent ( ) *** a CIA operative ( ) *** a CIA worker ( ) *** Stolanavich's bodyguard ( ) ** Kay Burley as a Sky News reporter (4 episodes) ** David Cheung as a CIA agent (4 episodes) ** Rebecca Hazel as a CIA worker (4 episodes) ** Jay Heath as Agent Staines (4 episodes) ** Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove (4 episodes) ** Lewis Wallace as a CIA worker (4 episodes) ** Daniel Dow as Agent Cutler (3 episodes) ** David Georgiou as an Open Cell hacker (3 episodes) ** Erick Hayden as a CIA messenger (3 episodes) ** James Muller as a CIA worker (3 episodes) ** Richard Wu as Cheng's thug (3 episodes) ** David Blake as a CIA worker (2 episodes) ** Chris Charles as a CIA tactical agent (2 episodes) ** Rob Ho as a protester (2 episodes) ** Lukaz Leong as: *** Audrey's assassin ( ) *** Cheng's henchman ( ) ** Guy List as Margot's henchman (2 episodes) ** Steven Mullins as a CIA agent (2 episodes) ** Andy Pilgrim as: *** CIA agent ( ) *** Ian Al-Harazi stunt double ( ) ** Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman (2 episodes) ** Vincent Wang as: *** Armstrong ( ) *** Cheng Zhi stunt double ( ) * ** Caroline Chikezie as Jess TannerAppears in deleted scenes only ** Richard Clark as protestor ** Lloydie Crucial as homeless man ** John-Samuel Kande as Secret Service agent ** Edy Soares as Z. Kazim ** Lee James Wilson as a CIA agent ** Leo Woodruff as Brandon * ** Jay Brown as Garcia * ** Daniel Missing as Aron Bashir's man * ** Justin Pearson as a CIA tactical agent * ** Gary Hoptrough as Jack Bauer (stunt driver) * ** Morris Minelli as a CIA medic * ** Marcus Shakesheff as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * ** Matt Sherren as Stolnavich's bodyguard *Unknown episodes ** Marcus Shakesheff as Jack Bauer (stunt double) Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * ** Hugh Gurney ** Agent Hill ** Chris Lawson ** Adam MorganPhoto only ** Mark Olson ** Osborne (Afghanistan) ** Thompson ** Ben Wilkins * ** Harris ** Osborne (Lower Heyford) ** Ramirez ** Weston * ** Johnson ** Lee ** Lopez ** Osborne (marine) ** Rodriguez (assault team) * ** Simone Al-Harazi (child) * ** CIA operatorVoice only ** Harris ** Alicia Heller ** Audrey Heller (child) * ** Petty Officer Baker ** Russian truck driver ** Russian truck passenger * ** British trooper ** Marat ** Pavel ** Southampton docks guard Notes Category:Live Another Day actors